Fast Forward
by xxFrozenTearsxx
Summary: What if your favorite Digimon characters WEREN'T digidestined, but instead a spy, a thief, and some other occupations in some alternate universe? Join the adventures of Matt Ishida, a world famous theif, to find out what happens in this game of cops and r
1. Caught!

A/N: Wow

A/N: Wow. I'm actually gonna try to write a CHAPTER story! I suck at these cuz I NEVER have time to finish them, but let's see what happens here, shall we? This takes place in an alternate universe, where the chosen children cross paths by way of destiny, but now they are older, wiser (except for Davis, who's just stupid), and a tad bit more psychotic. Oh yea, and it takes place in boring old America. I wouldn't want to deface the Japanese culture, so I decided to do it to the good ol' US of A instead. Happy reading!!

Disclaimer: Tasuki (who unfortunately isn't in the story) owns all. MWAHAHAHA!

Rating: PG-13 for a lot of bad language, and violence later on.

UPDATE!!! 4/17: I combined the first 2 chapters because I felt that the first one was too short alone, so if you've already read this, read it again because you might've missed the second part, which I just uploaded today.

Fast Forward

By SoulDestiny

Chapter One- Caught

_BANG, BANG, BANG!!!_

_ _

            "I thought you said that this plan was fool proof!!"

            "Well, I didn't count on you botching it up, Motomiya!"

            "Well, excuse me for being human!"

            "I hate to interrupt your lovely argument boys, but the guards are on your tails, and they're about to bust your asses unless you get the hell outta there!!"

            "Thanks for the warning Yolei, but I think we already knew that." Davis Motomiya ducked behind the wall of cargo boxes and fiddled with his gun as more guards appeared, shooting at Davis, and aiming to kill. "Oh, shit, boss, I'm outta ammo. Do ya think you could hook me up with some of yours?"

            Matt Ishida glared at his young accomplice as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few extra firearms. "Yolei, I'm gonna need some backup. See if you can get TK to pull the chopper over to the 3rd floor emergency exit on the left wing, stat."

            "Ken's flying the chopper, sir."

            "Whatever! I don't care! Just remind me not to bring Davis-butterfingers along during an important mission like this ever again!"

            

            "Roger that, Matt. Ken's coming you're way and should be there in about 60 seconds and counting."

            "Davis, get your ass towards that emergency exit on your left! The chopper should be there in a few, so be prepared to jump!" Matt yelled as he jumped out and fired at the guards, just barely dodging the returning fire.

            "What about you?" Davis asked, watching the blond man shoot down each guard, one after another until he ran out of ammo.

            "Forget about me." Matt answered. "Yolei and TK should come up with a plan to help me later, anyways."

            "Are you sure?" Davis asked nervously. He felt guilty because he knew that it was his fault that the mission was a failure. If he had only listened to Matt when he told him not to touch the noodle display… _If the boss dies… it'll be all my fault…_ But what could he do now? Matt would do anything for them, even if it meant his own death.

            "Davis, when was I ever wrong?" Matt dropped his gun and pulled out his last grenade. "I'm gonna throw this at the door, and as soon as it blows, I want you to make a run for it, okay? The chopper should be there. If you say or do anything to disobey me, the consequences will be dire."

            Davis nodded as Matt hurled the grenade across the floor at the door, which was a large amount of feet away, and hit the ground as it blew up. Then knowing that although Matt cared a lot for them, but was always true to his word, sprinted towards the exit while Matt pushed the cargo boxes towards the guards and used his last gun to cover Davis. Sure enough, when Davis finally stepped outside, the huge stolen army chopper appeared, along with Yolei and TK to help him in.

            "Where's my brother?" TK asked. Davis pointed back into the dreary building, revealing Matt, who was still putting up a fight against the guards who were beginning to overtake him.

            "Boss, what the hell do you think you're doing?!!" Yolei screamed into her receiver, which delivered the message to Matt's small earpiece hidden under his long, wavy blond hair. 

            "Trying to save your butts!" Matt answered back.

            "Well you can't do it single-handedly, so come on!! We still have time for you to get over here!"

            "No, you guys are going without me! If I try to escape now, you'll lose time, and the police will be able to track you so you won't be able to escape!" 

            "And just how do you know they aren't tracking us now?"

            "I just do. Trust me on this. Now get out now, that's an order. I'll be fine!"

            "Are you sure?"

            "Must we go down the same path as Davis?" Matt asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Yes!! Now go, I'm terminating the connection." And with that, he took out and crushed his earpiece, dropped his gun, and surrendered to the guards. He had nothing left to defend himself with.

            "Let's go Ken. It looks like we're gonna have to bust the big guy outta jail later. That could be tough." Yolei said as Ken pulled out away from the premises, and flew high into the night's sky. Davis sighed with relief, thinking that they were finally safe.

            "Oh, don't think I forgot about you, Davis." Yolei said in anger at the young man. "If anything happens to Matt—"

            

            "I'll take the liberty in making sure you pay for it, bit by bit." TK finished. "And that's a promise."

* * *

"Hey, Takenouchi, you done filing the report yet?"

            "Just give me a few more minutes." Lieutenant Sora Takenouchi said, briskly pounding on the keys in front of her. She prayed to get the station's financial report completed and faxed to their insurance company before the 5 am deadline. It was 4:39 am, and she and the captain were the only ones left in the dark building. "You know, Tai, it'd help if you'd quit bugging me every five minutes."

            "Lieutenant, as long as we're in service, you will address me as Captain Kamiya, is that clear?"

            "It wasn't clear when we were in that office an hour ago." Sora instantly regretted what she said when she saw a gloomy look pass over Tai's face.

            "Sora… please… don't make it any harder for me… for us than it already is."

            Sora looked away and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry Captain, it won't happen again."

            It had been like that for months. Tai and Sora were old high school sweethearts and had joined the force together. They were both known for their superb skills and techniques, and were promoted quickly— they were only 25, but ever since their boss had found out about their ongoing relationship, they were forced to stop seeing each other. Of course, Sora had the choice of quitting the force for Tai, but he wouldn't hear of it. _"Sora," _he had said. _"I love you more than anything in the world, but I would never let you jeopardize your career because of me. I'm sorry, but this relationship has to end."_ Sora knew he did it for the best, but she often wondered if it was all a big mistake. By not giving up her job, she ended up losing more than she had bargained for. She had lost the love of her life.

            Sora turned back to her report and tried to push any thought of Tai out of her mind. She had a job to do, and he wasn't it. Eventually, nothing was heard in the dark building of the Seattle Police Department, except for the clitter-clatter of the keyboard under Sora's hands.

            _I'm sorry, baby…_  Tai thought as he found himself staring at his old flame. _I never meant to hurt you the way I did. _He sighed silently to himself. God, she looked so beautiful in her uniform, with her red hair falling on her shoulders, casually framing her delicate face. He wanted to reach out and touch her so badly, but he couldn't. He had already made that mistake just an hour before, and if his supervisor ever found out…

            Suddenly, the telephone rang. Tai fumbled around to find the phone as Sora looked up in curiosity. Whowould be calling at this hour?

            "Hello, SPD, this is Captain Taichi Kamiya speaking." Tai paused for a moment and furrowed his brow as he listened to what the caller had to say. "Really? Well, I'll be damned. Yeah, sure you can bring him over, we have enough room in hear to house an NSYNC concert, God forbid if there ever is one. Yeah… no, thank you for your offer! I'll see you then!" Tai looked at Sora in excitement as he put down the phone.

            "Who was that?" Sora asked.

            "It doesn't matter." Tai answered. "Just prepare a cell downstairs, Lieutenant, Yamato Ishida's spending the night."_ _

_ _

* * *

            "Take your grimy hands off of me, you bastard!" Matt Ishida ordered as the police officer threw him into the closed-off jail cell. 

            "There, ya happy?" The officer said with a smirk on his face as he slammed the cell door shut.

            "Go fuck a donkey."

            "Ooh, touchy, touchy." The officer laughed. "You'd better make yourself comfortable, ya white piece o' trash, 'cause we're shippin' you off to D.C first thing in the morning. Government's orders."

            

            "Oh, I'm trembling in my boots." Matt muttered sarcastically. 

            The officer drew out a gun and pointed it at the thief. "Boy, you will respect my authority in my presence, so if I were you I'd shut my mouth before I get my head blown off."

            

            Matt rolled his eyes and spat on the officer's shoes. "Is that a threat?"

            "Why you little—"

            "Whoa! What the hell's goin' on in here, Johnson?!!" A man with the wildest brown hair Matt had ever seen burst into the room in fury and snatched the gun from the officer's hands.

            "I was just tryin' to teach the kid some manners." The officer said with a hint of envy in his voice. Although he was at a lower rank than Tai was, he was much older. Much, much older.

            "Did I give you orders to teach him some manners?" Tai demanded.

            "No sir." Johnson mumbled.

            "Exactly. Now do yourself a favor and get outta here. You've done enough for one night."

            "But Captain-"

            "I SAID GET YOUR PETTY ASS OUT OF MY BUILDING!!"

            "Yes sir," Johnson choked out as he ran past the captain and out the door.

            "Good. Now that that's settled." Tai turned to Matt, who was staring dumbfoundedly at his new visitor. "I'm Captain Taichi Kamiya, and I'll be guarding you for the next two hours, whether you like it or not."

            "Oh, and am I supposed to be scared of you too?" Matt asked in a bored tone of voice.

            "Boy, I don't care if you're scared of me, or jumping at the chance to beat the living shit outta me, you're gonna follow my orders as long as you're in my building."

            "And what if I disagree?" 

            

            Tai smirked. "We don't wanna go there now, do we?"

            "I can blow your head off in more ways than one." Matt remarked.

            "Really?" Tai laughed. "Because last I checked, you were the one locked in that cell, and I was the one on the outside, _with an gun_." He paused and checked his reflection on the steel plates of the wall separating the two before continuing. "Besides, I thought you were Yamato Ishida, world class thief, not Yamato Ishida, world class murderer."

            "What I am is really none of your business." Matt hissed. "Anyways, what's a kid like you doing as captain?"

            "I'm not a kid, I'm 25." Tai said. "I believe you're the kid, kid."

            Matt shook his head. "Nope. I'm 25, too. Been in the thief business for 10 years."  
  


            "Really? I wouldn't have guessed. Wow, corrupted as a young kid."

            "Hey, I wasn't corrupted, I chose this path!"

            "Sure you did. That's what they all say."

            "Fuck you!"

            "Tai?" A young red-haired woman poked her head into the room, interrupting the men's squabble. "A lady is here to see you. She says it's urgent."

            "Lieutenant, it's Captain, remember?" Tai replied. "And can't this wait? I'm sorta busy."

            Sora walked over to Tai, shaking her head. "She's from the CIA." She whispered into his ear.

            "Really??" Tai exclaimed in surprise. "What a night, first the thief, and now this!" He took the gun that was still in his possession and handed it to Sora. "Listen Lieutenant, I want you to watch Mr. Ishida for me. If he tries any funny business, don't hesitate to use this."

            Sora took the gun uneasily. "Okay Tai- I mean, Captain."

            Tai gave Sora and Matt a final glance. _I hope she'll be all right._ He thought. Then he left.

            "So you're the captain's girl." Matt smirked. "Aren't inter-job relationships illegal? And between two law enforcement officers, too! Tsk, tsk."

            Sora glared at the prisoner who was obviously taking joy in all this torment. "We had a past. Not that it's any of your business, Yamato."

            "Please! Call me Matt! Only stuffed up pricks call me by my full name!" he exclaimed.

            "Okay… Matt…anyways, what gave you the idea that we were a couple?" Sora asked in suspicion.

            Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh god, do you notice the way he looks at you? It's sickening! So full of affection… it makes me wanna hurl. And you! You're even worse! '_Tai- I mean, Captain!' _HA! You people crack me up!"

            "Shut up! You don't have any right to judge any of us! Besides, you're just a stupid thief, what would you know?"  

            Matt's teasing eyes suddenly darkened at the statement. "Hey, listen chic, just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm not human. I have a heart too, ya know."

            "That's hard to believe." Sora muttered. 

            "Yeah? Well you can go suck a dick! Tai's, to be more specific. Or should I say _Captain_?"

            "Hey! I have a gun, you know!" Sora snapped in anger.

            "Sure, but you're too afraid to use it, aren't you?"

            Sora ignored him.

            "See? Don't underestimate my intelligence, Lieutenant." Matt stated as he settled down in his cell and closed his eyes.

            Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Sora spoke up. "Oh, and Matt? About me and Tai? We're over."

            "Whatever…" He grunted in reply, not really caring anymore. He dozed off, leaving Sora by herself in the empty room, silently crying.

* * *

            

            "Hello?" Tai walked into his office to find a young woman of about 23 sitting by his desk. "My lieutenant told me that you were from the CIA and that this was important?"

            "Ah, yes." The woman answered, self-consciously poking at her hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun. "I'm here to discuss the situation concerning Mr. Yamato Ishida. I understand he's got a flight booked to Washington DC in approximately two hours, right?"

            "Yeah, that's correct." Tai answered suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

            "Oh, no reason." The woman answered. "There's been a slight change of plans." She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. "I've got a document here stating that Yamato be transported to New York instead. President's orders."

            "Is that so…" Tai muttered as he took the document and scanned it through, checking for signs of forgery. "Do you have a number I can call to see if it checks out?"

            "The White house." The woman replied. "And I believe you can find that number on the document."

            "I see…" Tai picked up the phone and dialed the requested number. After a few minutes of being put on hold, someone finally picked up.

            "This is the White House. State your business, and we'll decide if it's important enough to be discussed."

            "Yeah, I'm Captain Taichi Kamiya of the Seattle Police Department and I'm here to verify the circumstances of Yamato Ishida being transported to New York City."

            "Oh yes, Yamato Ishida." The voice answered knowingly. "We have a flight scheduled for him to New York in 30 minutes. Is that a problem?"

            "Oh, no!" Tai exclaimed. "I was just making sure-"

            "I'll tell you what, Captain, as a token of our appreciation, we'll let you and your lieutenant ride along to New York for the thief's prosecution. It's not everyday an ordinary police station holds the world's most notorious thief, eh?"

            "Really?" Tai said. "That'd be great! Hey… wait a minute…I never told you I had a lieutenant with me!"

            "Captain, we're the CIA. We know everything." And with that, the line went dead. Tai looked at the phone and shrugged.

            "Hey lady, guess what? Your boss just invited me and Lieutenant Takenouchi along for the trip."

            The woman looked confused. "Really? TK said that?"

            Tai raised his eyebrows. "TK? Oh, I see. You and your boss are on a first name basis!"

            "Oh, no! We're, um, good friends as well as business partners!" the lady stammered.

            Tai nodded his head. "Sure you are… well, I better get going. Don't wanna miss the big flight now, do I?"

            "No, I guess not." The woman agreed.

            Tai got up to tell Sora the good news when he suddenly remembered something. "I'm sorry miss, I never got your name."

            The woman smiled. "Why, I'm sorry! How silly of me to forget to introduce myself! I'm Miyako Inonue!"  

A/N: So… how d'ya like so far? This is just the beginning, since I'm planning to put ALL of the current Chosen Children (Season 1 and 2) in the story. Hehehe… if it sucks, who cares, I got 2 more chapters to type up, and we can decide from there, right? Also, please tell me if I spelled Miyako's last name correctly, cuz I suck at spelling. Thank God for spell check. Okay… R&R!!


	2. Joyride

A/N: er…no a/n rite now

A/N: er…no a/n rite now. Maybe I'll think of something later…

Fast Forward

By SoulDestiny

Chapter Two- "Joyride" 

"How the hell did you pull this one off?" Matt whispered. It was an hour later, and they were on a private plane being flown to New York City. Matt was handcuffed and locked in a cage at the back of the plane, while Yolei posed as guard. "Better yet, how did you get those suckers to believe you?"

"I learn from the best, boss." Yolei replied with a smile.

Matt grinned. "I'm so proud. My students are growing up!" He wiped away a fake tear with the edge of his sleeve. "I just have one question, though. Why did those bozos have to come along?" he nodded towards Tai and Sora who were sitting in the front, unaware of what was going on behind them.

"Actually, I have no idea." Yolei shrugged. "It wasn't part of the initial plan. TK brought it up when he intercepted the call."

"Strange. It's very unlike him to change the rules."

"Well, TK's a good leader. I'm sure he's got a good reason for doing this."

"Yeah…" Matt replied with doubt in his voice. He was worried about his younger brother. TK used to be an enthusiastic, charismatic kid up until the last year. Matt wondered if it had anything to do with the loss of their father. The two brothers had run away from home as kids, when Matt was 13, and TK was 10. The reason they ran away was something they couldn't quite remember, but meeting their father again after 11 years, he was killed in a freak car accident that they had a feeling that wasn't so freaky. Matt had taken it pretty hard, but TK had taken it even harder. He wouldn't speak due to shock for about 3 months, and ever since he'd become a rather violent person. Something weird was going on, but Matt didn't know how to help him.

"Please remain seated and secure your seatbelts for a safe landing." A deep voice announced over the plane's intercom. It was the pilot.

"Well, I'd better get going." Yolei stood up to sit by Tai and Sora so they wouldn't be suspicious when she remembered something. "Matt?"

"Huh?"

"Be mean to me. It's not very convincing when you act like a ravenous beast around the cops, but you suck up to the bitch who's supposed to be putting you away for life."

Matt smiled as he realized his mistake of treating the so-called "enemy" with respect. "I hope you rot in hell like the she-devil you are, slut."

"Yeah!" Yolei exclaimed. "Now that's more like it!"

* * *

'Scuse me, we're on official business, coming through, please make way, I SAID MOVE DAMMIT!!!" Tai ignored the incredulous stares coming from various spectators as he paved a way through the crowd at the John F. Kennedy Airport. "Hey, Miss Inoue, where did you say we were going again?"

Yolei sighed in exasperation. "For the seventh time, Captain, we're being picked up by my people at the airport terminal, like normal people. We don't want to draw any extra attention to ourselves now, do we?"

"Oh, that hoodlum could draw attention to himself no matter where he is just because he's so damn ugly!" Tai snorted, referring to Matt. "Dirty little bastard."

"Go screw yourself." Matt retorted. "Oh wait, I'm sorry, you already have!"

"You guys, stop it!" Sora hissed. "Honestly, you're acting like a bunch of children!"

Matt raised his bounded hands in the air, and stuck his middle finger up in response as Sora rolled her eyes. It had been like that ever since they had departed from the plane. Tai and Matt were engaged in an endless squabble, which caused a huge commotion causing the public to take notice in what was happening. Sometimes Sora wondered how Tai ever made it to the position as Captain with his childish behavior. He couldn't be serious about _anything!_ Then again, the one thing he _was_ serious about tore her up inside just thinking about it. It was their status. Why did everything have to be "Captain" this or "Lieutenant" that? Why couldn't it just be plain "Tai" and "Sora" for once?

"We're here."

Sora snapped out of her trance as she glanced around at her surroundings. It seemed as though they were in an empty parking lot, for there was nothing in sight for miles around, other than the airport behind them.

"So where's our ride?" Tai asked. Then as if on cue, a big white stretch limousine pulled up in front of the group. Yolei opened the door.

"Get in." she barked.

Tai pondered at her sudden change in attitude as he climbed into the vehicle. Sora crawled in after him, then Matt, and finally, Yolei.

"Lock the doors Davis." Yolei commanded the driver as she removed the handcuffs from Matt.

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Yolei replied in annoyance. "I'm freeing the prisoner!"

"Now, now, Yolei, there's no use in being rude to these gullible fools." Matt said as he rubbed his wrists which were now free from the cuffs.

"Yeah, you're right boss." Yolei said apologetically. "I'm sorry you guys. It's just that it's so hard to be nice to your victims sometimes."

"Victims?!" Sora exclaimed in surprise. "Boss?! What's going on?"

"Oh, not much." Yolei took down her hair and fluffed it up a bit. "We're just kidnapping you."

"What??" Tai yelped. "You traitor! Just wait till your boss hears about this! The CIA will have your head!"

"Captain, you are so naïve. I was never with the CIA."

"You bitch!" Tai exclaimed before Matt raised his fist, laying a hard hit on Tai's stomach, knocking him out.

"God that felt good." Matt muttered. Tai was really getting on his nerves. He turned to Sora. "We really didn't want to do this." He explained. "but you guys knew too much. Don't worry, though, we have no intentions of killing you. Tai may be another story, though."

"Killing us?! What are you talking about? What are you gonna do with us?"

Matt sighed. "I told you, I don't know yet! Now be patient, and shut up!"

"No, I won't shut up!" Sora carefully drew out her gun and pointed it at Matt. "You're forgetting one thing. I'm an experienced cop."

Matt rolled his eyes and snatched the gun from her hands with much ease. "Yeah, just like you're forgetting I'm an experienced thief."

"You bastard!" Sora jumped for the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me out!"

"I'm afraid that isn't an option." Matt reached over and grabbed Sora, pulling her away from the door. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Too late!" Sora screamed as she bit Matt's hand and made another leap for the door. She raised her elbow in an attempt to break the window when Matt took her gun from the floor and held it up against her head.

"Now back away from the door slowly if you treasure your life." He said. Sora winced. It looked like she didn't have a choice. Slowly, she fell back into her seat in defeat.

"You'll never get away with this." She said, glaring at Matt.

"Sorry, I already have." He turned to Yolei. "Gimme the sleeping weed."

""Um, sorry, that's kinda impossible." Yolei replied. "The sleeping weed's missing."

"Missing?!" Matt sat there for a moment, contemplating on what to do next. Then he turned back to Sora. "I'm sorry babe, but I have to do this." He took his hands and punched her square on the stomach. Then he took his fingers and pressed it against her temples until she passed out.

"I can't believe I had to do that." Matt sighed. Although he had no problem in beating the crap out of Tai, he had a thing against hitting women. Especially the lieutenant. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a thing for her. And Yolei could tell.

"You had to do it, boss." Yolei reminded him. "It's not your fault."

Matt remained silent. He felt like his life was spiraling out of control. The other night, when he and Davis were in the National Bank of Seattle, it was the first time he ever got caught. And then when those guards came around the corner shooting at them. The only way to defend themselves were to shoot back. Matt could still see the look on the guards' faces as he shot them down, one by one. Did they have a wife? Any kids? Up until that night, Matt was a mere thief. Now he was a murderer as well. A murderer and a monster.

He closed his eyes and tried to push the week's events out of his head. He had too many other things to worry about— like what was he gonna do with Tai and Sora. TK had better have a good excuse for this one.

"Davis?" Yolei spoke up all of a sudden. "This isn't the way to the hideout."

Davis didn't answer, but instead kept his eyes on the road, looking straight ahead.

"Maybe he can't hear you." Matt suggested.

Yolei reached over and pulled open the window that separated them from the driver. "Hey Davis, are you listening? You're going the wrong way!"

Davis made no reply.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Davis, don't start screwing with us. I'm not in the mood for this, so if I were you, I'd listen to Yolei."

There was a slight pause before Davis finally answered. "I would do that Yamato, but there's one problem." Hey slowed the limo to a stop and then turned around. "I'm not Davis."

"What the hell?!" Matt reached for the gun again when he suddenly felt the feeling of cold steel being pressed against his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A female voice whispered into his ear.

"What's going on?" Matt demanded.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." The voice replied. "But in the meantime, you have two choices. You can sit tight and cooperate with us, or you can put up a fight and have the same fate you gave the captain and his lieutenant over there."

"Who the hell are you?" Yolei asked. Matt looked at the young girl who was now trembling. She obviously wasn't used to being on the losing side, but then again, neither was he.

"Oh, me?" the voice laughed. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. But since I'm gonna do that eventually, I might as well tell you. The name's Mimi Tachikawa. _I'm _part of the CIA."

"Now, Mimi, don't get carried away." The brown-haired driver said from the front. He also had a gun and was pointing it at Yolei. "She got relieved from duty after commencing a mission that she was taken off of. Our boss saw her talent and recruited her. She now works with us, and believe it or not, we're not corrupt like the government."

"Who exactly is 'us'?" Matt asked. He wanted to press out as much information as possible from the two before he made his move to escape. Mimi had obviously picked up on this because she said, "Don't do it, Izzy. Mr. Ishida just wants to ruin our little mission, now, doesn't he?"

Matt glared at this. That girl was good. But what did she want? "Baby, I'm just a common thief. What would you want with me?"

"We'll get to that later." Mimi said. "But first, we need to get rid of your partner over here." She nodded towards Yolei.

"What do you mean by, 'Get rid of'?" Yolei asked uneasily.

"Didn't I tell you?" Mimi grinned. "I was gonna kill you!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Mimi drew back the knife she was holding Matt captive with and jumped over the seat and onto Yolei. She wrapped her hands around Yolei's neck and slowly began to strangle her. Yolei gasped in surprise, then tried to scream. She couldn't make a sound. She couldn't even breathe.

"GET OFF OF HER!!!" Matt yelled as he jumped forward in attempt to grab Mimi off of his friend, when Izzy intercepted him. 

"Let Mimi do her job."

"Like hell I will!" Matt pushed Izzy out of the way and wrapped his hands around Mimi's waste, but was surprised at the girl's strength. He pushed and pulled, but Mimi's hands remained intact with Yolei's neck. Yolei was beginning to grow weary. 

"Yolei…" Matt muttered. "Don't give up." He decided to take an alternate approach in making Mimi loosen her grip on Yolei. He pulled her hair.

"OUCH!!!!!!" Mimi screamed as she let go of Yolei and turned to Matt. "That was a $500 perm you just messed up!" she said.

"Really?" Matt said. "My dog looked better than that after she fucked the whole neighborhood dog population when I was two."

Mimi's eyes shot sparks as she moved towards Matt. "Don't. You. Ever. Insult. My. Hair." She jumped for Matt's neck and began strangling him as she had done with Yolei earlier.

"Dammit, Mimi, don't kill him!" Izzy exclaimed. "We need him!!"

"Tell that to the judge!" Mimi replied. Matt choked on his spit as his face flushed from red to purple. How did Yolei survive this? This girl wasn't a girl! She was a monster! He heard the door slam and saw Izzy climb over Sora and Tai's lifeless bodies as he pointed the gun at Mimi.

"Let him go, Mimi."

"No."

"Joe won't be happy with this."

"I don't care."

"You won't get paid."

Mimi glared for a moment before releasing her grip on the blonde. "That's not fair."

Izzy shrugged. "I never said it was."

Matt sputtered for air as the other two continued talking. What could he do now? He could try to take the gun from that Izzy character, but then Mimi would probably start strangling him again. And if he went for Mimi, Izzy looked like he wouldn't hesitate to use the gun on Yolei.

"So what should we do now?" Mimi asked.

"I say we get back to the boss." Izzy replied.

"But he only wanted Ishida, Kamiya and Takenouchi. What should we do with that other girl?"

"What were you gonna do with her earlier?"

Mimi smiled. "I haven't had a good kill in a long time."

"Don't forget, Mimi. We work for good. We don't kill for sport."

"I know, I know." Mimi muttered.

"You better not hurt her." Matt said, regaining his voice. Yolei looked up, but did not say a word.

"We won't." Mimi said in irritation. "Not yet, anyways."

"So what do you want with us?" Matt asked again.

"I said I'd tell you later, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I want to know now!"

Mimi looked at Izzy, and Izzy shrugged. The three continued to bicker, not noticing another body had awoken.

"Sora…?" Tai looked at his unconscious Lieutenant. She was still breathing. He looked up, noticing Matt also lying down, looking pretty beaten up. Yolei was right beside him, and there were two new characters in the limo, one he recognized as the driver. He noticed the driver pointing a gun at Matt. If only he could get a hold of that gun…

"Izzy, the boss doesn't like when we bring extra people along for the mission! You know he's very protective of our group!"

"I know, Mimi, but what else can we do with the girl?"

"Kill her!"

"You are not killing her." Matt and Izzy said in unison. 

"I don't care!" Mimi exclaimed. "Aren't I supposed to be the assassin? You're just a computer hacker!"

"Yes, but you're not allowed to assassin anyone without the boss's consent!"

"Then consent him, already!" Mimi yelled.

Izzy rolled his eyes, and started to lower the gun down as he reached for his cell phone. Tai took this time to attack.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Izzy stumbled back, dropping the gun to the ground. Matt got up as he and Tai dived for it at the same time. Tai felt his hand clasp around the handle of the gun as he pulled it out from under the seat, and Matt grabbed the tip. 

"Give me the gun." Matt demanded.

"No, I know how to use it better." Tai retorted.

"This is no time to be stubborn, Tai. Give me the gun!"

"No!!"

Mimi snapped back to her senses and looked at the two men arguing over the gun. She glared and tackled Tai to the ground, who fell on Matt, who was still holding the gun. 

"Mimi, be careful." Izzy said uneasily.

"I've got it under control!" she yelled, pulling Tai off of Matt. Tai was resistant, however, he would still not let go of the gun.

"Give me the gun!" he yelled.

"It's my gun!" Matt glared.

"Actually, it's my gun." Izzy tried to cut in.

"SHUT UP!" a chorus of voices yelled. Mimi continued to hang onto Tai as he pulled Matt's hair. Matt latched onto the weapon, neither of them in control of it. Finally, Izzy got fed up and grabbed the gun from the both of them, but to no avail. This continued, when suddenly a shot rang out and the three dropped the gun and looked towards the dreaded scream.

"Oh my God…" Izzy gasped in horror as he looked at the trail of blood that was created. "We killed her." 

A/N: And we have our first death. Who is it? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, and if death makes you queasy, I suggest you'd stop reading now, because, there will be A LOT of that. Also, do you guys think I should up the rating to R? Well, R&R!


	3. The Mission

A/N: I upped the rating to R, especially since Mimi's character's a bit… forceful…

A/N: I upped the rating to R, especially since Mimi's character's a bit… forceful…

A/A/N: I am not responsible for your fave characters deaths. Okay, so I am. Well, just to let ya know, I dearly love all the characters except for Sora. Oh how I hate Sora.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or Sony. Don't sue me, Sony has nothing to do with this story. I made it up! It was Iori's fault! He made me do it!

Rating: R, for language, violence, And Mimi's a whore in this story. Sorry.

Fast Forward

By SoulDestiny

Chapter 3- "The Mission"

"You killed her!" Matt choked out in anger. "She was my best student, and you killed her!"

"Pity, isn't it?" Mimi smiled, looking at the dead body of Yolei Inoue. "Another life wasted all because of the horrid ways of crime. Of course, I could pretend to regret this incident ever happened, but in actuality, the only thing I regret was not being the one to pull the trigger. You can thank Izzy for that."

Izzy glared at Mimi, not knowing what to do with the dead body, or the angry man who came with it. This whole assassin job was Mimi's department, not his. Why, he was just the behind-the-scenes computer hacker, and this was his first hands-on job!

"I will never forgive you for this." Matt continued on, his voice getting colder and colder. "I swear to God, I will avenge her soul by taking yours in return!"

"That's so not happening." Mimi scoffed. "You see, Izzy and I wouldn't be stupid enough to kidnap you without having some reasonable demand, and a good enough reason to make you do this certain demand."

"Nothing in the world can make me work with the likes of you."

"Oh really?" Mimi paused for dramatic effect. It worked. "Does the name Takeru Takaishi mean anything to you?"

"TK?" Matt suddenly got quiet. How could these villains have possibly gotten a hold of TK? 

"Yes, if that's what you want to call him." Mimi said. "So you can either cooperate with us, or your brother gets it."

"How can I tell if you're telling the truth?"

"Well, gee, I can bring his bloody head on a platter to prove that I've got him-"

"No, that's okay." Matt said, reluctantly climbing back into the limousine. He couldn't risk anything happening to his brother. TK was the only reason he had to live.

Mimi smiled at her accomplishment, not noticing Izzy giving her a dumbfounded look.

"Um, Mimi," he said. "Why couldn't you have saved us all that trouble and told Matt that we had his brother in the first place?"

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Duh, Izzy, it wouldn't be half as fun. Besides, I needed an excuse to get rid of that girl. Her fashion sense was beginning to bug me."

"I'm the one that killed her."

"Whatever. Same difference."

"Not really."

Mimi casually dragged the body out of the car and opened up the trunk. After taking the gold necklace from around the corpse's neck, she shoved it into the trunk and slammed the door shut. "We can burn this baby when we get back to the headquarters." She turned to Sora and Tai, who were still in shock over what had happened. "Okay you to get back in the car."

Tai glared. "And what makes you think we're gonna listen to you?"

Mimi laughed as she walked over to him, bending down to meet his eye level, for he was shorter than her. "Boy, if you weren't so cute, I'd have you killed in a heartbeat. However, I do find you attractive, and the boss really needs a person with as much skill and agility as you. That chic over there, however, is optional." She motioned towards Sora.

"Are you threatening to kill her if I don't succumb to your demands?"

"You got it, babe."

Tai looked at Sora, noticing the fear written in her eyes. If only he had his gun with him… "Fine. Do whatever you want with me. But let her go."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." Mimi replied. "If you're coming, so is she. I can't have any loose strings running around now, can I?"

"Don't listen to her, Tai." Sora spoke up for the first time.

"Oh shut up, bitch." Mimi spat out.

"Who are you callin' a bitch, slut?" Sora countered back. Tai looked at her in surprise. He had never seen Sora act like this before. It seemed like Mimi was bringing out the worse in her.

"Oh, so I'm a slut, am I?" Mimi smirked. "And to think this is coming from some lady who was having foreign affairs with her boss! Shame on you!"

"Why you-" 

"Ladies, stop!" Izzy jumped in between the two before either of them could attack. "Miss Takenouchi, we really don't want to hurt you, but if you keep this up—"

"What?" Sora glared. "You'll kill me like you did with Yolei? Well I've got news for you, mister. I don't care. You can do whatever the hell you want with me because you know what? I want to die."

Tai gasped in surprise at this news. He knew Sora was still dwelling upon their break up, but to this level? He never in his life would imagine her being the suicidal type. How could he have missed this? Sora was his best friend!

"Honey, I wish I could kill you, I really do." Mimi said. "But I'm afraid the boss needs you just as much as the thief and your boy-toy over there."

"I will never go with you."

"Never say never." Mimi took a small device from her purse and pressed it against Sora's stomach. Within seconds, the red-headed officer was out cold. "Okay Izzy, I'm ready to go." She climbed into the limo where Matt was waiting impatiently.

Izzy pushed Sora in after Mimi and turned to Tai. "Look, I know I'm not really on your good side right now, but I'd like to share one word of advice with you. Don't piss Mimi off. She seems to take a liking to you, so use that to your advantage."

"Yeah, whatever." Tai muttered as he reluctantly got into the limo. Izzy sighed and climbed into the driver's seat. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

"I don't care if you don't have the 10-day supply I ordered! If I don't get my shit by tomorrow, I'll have your head!" 

"Having problems with the drug-dealers again, I see." Mimi smiled as she entered the room her boss was in. They had just arrived at the hideout on a nearby isolated beach in New Jersey, and the boss was obviously angered by the phone call he received from his company.

"The boys aren't as fast as they used to be." He shook his head. "So where's the targets?"

"Well the thief and the officers are in the white room with Izzy, all with minor injuries, and we had a small casualty that fell upon our hands."

"Oh really? It's not somebody we needed, was it?"

"Oh, no. It was only some chic who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think she was one of the thief's students."  
  


"That's too bad." The boss said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So what should I do with the body?" Mimi asked.

"Same thing you do with all of them. Burn it."

"Thank you, sir." Mimi nodded and headed out the door.

"Mimi."

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure our guests are comfortable, will you? I wouldn't want them to feel any discomfort, especially with the task they're about to do."

Mimi smiled. "Right away." 

The boss leaned back on his chair and ran a hand through his long blue hair. He stared at his computer screen and grinned. His long-time best friend was gonna have the trip of his life…

* * *

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Tai." Mimi said, smiling at the captain seductively. She had just told Izzy to show the others to their quarters. She wanted to keep Tai to herself, though…

"Missy, how many times do I have to tell you to please address me as Captain Kamiya?"

"Um, excuse me, I'm the one who kidnapped you, remember?" Mimi said, pushing Tai into his room. "Now, freshen up. The boss wants to see you in an hour. We need to do this mission."

"Will the lieutenant be protected?"

"That depends. Are you willing to cooperate?"

Silence.

"It'd be a pity if I accidentally shot the bitch's head off."

"Don't talk about Sora that way."

Mimi smirked. "So it's Sora now, is it?"

"I meant to say lieutenant."

"You officers are so uptight about your statuses, aren't you?" Mimi said, shutting the door and walking towards Tai. "It always has to be, 'Captain this' or 'Lieutenant that'. Don't you ever get tired of the same thing happening everyday? The same old boring routine that makes you want to puke?"

"I happen to like my job, ma'am." 

"That's a pity." Mimi whispered, now pushing herself onto the brown-haired officer. "Let me change your mind. Let me show you a taste of the good life."

"Miss, what are you doing?" Tai choked in surprise.

"Only what every man wants me to do." Mimi said, removing her jacket. "You got protection?"

"M-m-miss… please don't d-do this…" Tai was beginning to stammer. 

"Call me Mimi." She cooed. "Or better yet, call me queen."

"How bout I call you a cab, and we call it a day?" Tai asked.

Mimi ignored him as she began to unbutton her blouse. "Is it hot in here?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, why don't I turn up the air conditioner?" Tai tried moving away from Mimi, which was kinda hard, considering she was on top of him.

"No, you can turn up the heat!" Mimi groaned.

"Umph!" Tai grabbed a pillow and stuffed it between him and Mimi, who was now attempting to unbuckle his belt. What was up with this woman? Could she not take no for an answer?

"Don't make this hard for us, Taichi. Or better yet, do it. The harder, the better."

"NO!" Tai finally managed to kick the girl off of him, which took awhile considering her superhuman grip. "Listen, Mimi, I think you're really attractive and all, but we're not exactly the best of friends here, and besides, my heart belongs to someone else."

Mimi looked at Tai in amusement. "Are you talking about love?" She asked. "Cause baby, all I want is sex!"

Tai stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding… right?"

Mimi shook her head.

"Oh God… I have a migraine…" Tai was about to stumble back onto the bed, but then thought better of it, and remained standing. "Look, the only reason I'm helping you and your boss is because of Sora, but if you do anything to harm her, the deal is off."

"Oh… so it's about that Sora chic, huh?" Mimi frowned in distaste. "Oh well. No worries. You'll be mine by the time this is over." She scooped up her clothes and headed towards the door, but then she turned around and winked at Tai. "Oh yeah, we have your sister, Hikari, for insurance. Seeya in an hour, baby." And with that, she left.

* * *

"We all know why we're here, right?" The blue-haired boss, said, spinning around on his office chair. "Yamato Ishida, the world famous thief, and Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi, two of the world's most talented police officers. Then we have Izzy, who's our ace at hacking through private files, and Mimi, our little ex-CIA agent. We can all tell why we're serving me, Joe Kido, right?"

Matt snorted. "You're telling me I'm putting my ass on the line for some retarded nerdy crack-addict, who can't even get up the nerve to do his own work?"

"No, you're putting your ass on the line because we have your brother." Joe said. "And if you don't want anything to happen to them, I suggest you cooperate."

Matt glared at this, but didn't say anything.

"And Captain Kamiya knows we have his sister, right?" Joe continued. "And if he orders Miss Takenouchi to obey our every command, she should do it, right? After all, he's her boss."

"What do you want with us?" Tai asked.

"I'll tell you that when you tell me that you and Takenouchi won't betray this mission."

Tai paused before answering. "Fine. As long as you have my sister, you don't have to worry. But if you do anything to hurt her-"

"You guys just love saying that, don't you?" Mimi interrupted him, rolling her eyes. "Those bitches aren't even that important anyways."

"Don't you dare talk about my sister that way!" Tai snapped.

"Yet another so-called original come-back from the captain." Mimi said. It was obvious that she was still bitter from Tai's rejection.

"Children, Children, please." Joe looked at all of them. "Now that I have your attention, let me state the mission. My friend, who's almost like a brother to me, gypped me on my crack supply. But that's not the reason we must terminate him. We are the undercover block of secret agents, the one's behind the FBI and Pentagon. No one knows about us, except ourselves, and the president. We all have the power to change your life for the better, or the worse, depending on your performances, so if I were you, I wouldn't stray. " He paused as Izzy stood up and handed each person a piece of paper.

"The paper that Izzy is giving to you all contains detailed information on our target. He owns a large electronics business, and some of you might recognize the name of it. Sony?"

"Wait. You're saying this guy owns all of that crap?" Matt asked, skimming through his document. "Damn, he's only a kid! He's barely 18!"

"Exactly." Joe replied. "The thing is, we think foul play was involved in him getting to be president of that company. You see, he was never related to, or even knew the former president, who mysteriously disappeared. He just appeared one day and took over the business."

"So why exactly is he a threat to society?" Tai asked.

"Why don't I let Izzy demonstrate this for you?" Joe said. Izzy once again got up and disappeared to another room. Moments later, he came out with an old laptop and a tiny computer chip.

"This is the new model of the Sony technology computer chip, the SO-GT2. It's set out to be in production during the fall of this year, meaning we have approximately 2 months to complete this mission." Izzy slipped the computer chip into the laptop. "Now watch closely. When you first replace the old chip with the SO-GT2, the computer seems to be functioning at an amazingly abnormal, but quick speed. Everyone will be wanted these because it's compatible with every system, and it saves the trouble of buying a new computer every year. Anyways, it seems flawless and normal at first, but as time goes by…" Izzy typed in a code and a picture of a clock showed up on the screen, symbolizing time in the computer advancing quicker then normal. Suddenly, a bright light flashed on the computer screen, and the lights in the room shut off.

"Okay. So the chip produces no electricity. What's the problem?" Matt said.

"The problem is, that no electricity is just one of the many side effects of the chip." Izzy stated. "You don't know it yet, but as we speak, a signal is being sent to a mother computer, the location of which we're not sure of, and feeding money into a secret account this kid has. If the SO-GT2 gets to too many households, and this happens, the world will eventually go bankrupt, and the kid will be the richest guy in the world."

"So?" Tai rolled his eyes. "That would take years to happen. Anyways, don't you think the government would notice, and put a stop to it?"

"The government's not always as clean as you might think, Captain." Joe said. "You might be interested to know that your boss is part of this scam, along with many high figures among the white house, including the VP."

"Damn." Matt muttered. "That's one hell of a plan they've got there."

"That's not all." Izzy continued. "If the SO-GT2 gets into a military system, it could trigger the launch of nuclear missiles, and cause a whole new war!"

"War?" Sora repeated. "That can't be good."

"So how do we stop this from happening?" Matt asked.

"That's easy." Joe said. "We're going to infiltrate the central building of Sony Enterprises. The main objective is to steal the blueprints of the SO-GT2, and destroy all the chips that have already been processed. You each have an important task. Mr. Ishida is going to be the one entering the building while Izzy intercepts security. Miss Takenouchi will be going with Mr. Ishida. This building has the most advanced systems in security, so 

Izzy won't be able to surpass everything. That's when you come in, Lieutenant. You don't know this, but you have a lot in common with one of the staff members. You contain a very unique genetic pattern, in which if you wear these contacts that we designed especially for you, you could pass through the retinal scan with no problem."

"So you didn't want me for my skills, but for my genetic code?" Sora asked.

"Right." Joe answered.

"What about me?" Tai asked. "What do I do?"

"Oh, you're working with Mimi." Joe answered. "She's going to assassin our little caper, but before she can do that, we must draw him out from his protection, and make sure he's alone, but the only way to do that is if it's a personal affair, and considering that the kid's family is basically all dead, we must get him through another connection." He smiled at Tai. "I understand that your late father was a kendo master?"

"Yeah," Tai answered. "But he also abandoned my family because of that."

"No problem." Joe said. "Anyways, your father was also the personal trainer of the target when he was a young child. The two grew very close, it was almost like they were a real family."

Tai's eyes clouded over at that moment, but Joe took no notice.

"Anyways, if the target hears that you were the son of his former trainer, he will take great interest, leaving him vulnerable. He won't want a whole army keeping tabs on him, so you will get more privacy, leaving him alone with you, and Mimi to then carry the mission out."

"So I'm going undercover." Tai said, more as a statement than a question.

"Affirmative."

"So who IS this Target?" Sora asked. "Do we even get a name?"

A smile crawled across Joe's face. "Oh yeah. Our target goes by the name Iori Hida."


End file.
